


The Encircling Darkness

by TheEmpiresProletariat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpiresProletariat/pseuds/TheEmpiresProletariat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order and Resistance have been engaging in an arms race involving Sith and Jedi Artfacts.  Rey, Finn and Poe are sent on a critical mission to stop the FO from obtaining a weapon that could turn the tide of the war.  The mission does not go as well as hoped, as they run into Kylo Ren, Snoke and the FO.  Matters certainly take a turn for the worst for Rey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encircling Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading a bit of smut, so I thought I'd try to give back some and have a go. I'm not really a writer, but had a bit of fun exploring the issues of dominance and control. Has a bit of a plot leading to the smut.

 Dreams of darkness and desperation once again dragged Rey into the morning light.  She scratched at her throat, but the collar that dragged her down and rendered her powerless was just a figment of dream memory that still inspired terror, even as the warm shafts of light coming through the window gave evidence to the beautiful day just arising.  She harnessed her breath in the way Master Luke had taught her and reiterated the Jedi code in her mind.   _There is no emotion.  There is peace._  Even so, calmness and focus only returned slowly.  Instead of dressing in her usual robes, she placed on a pair of tight fitting black pants and black leather boots, with a form fitting lilac top and black vest.  She clinched the black leather cargo belt around her waist and placed her light saber inside the pouch.  Today was the day the rebels departed on their covert mission, and they were all dressing in  the style of the miners of Bespin.

Finn couldn’t take his eyes off Rey as she entered the morning mess hall.  “Wow, Rey.  Jedi robes really don’t do you enough justice, I think you had better go and change or Finn here will be too distracted to go on the mission” Poe joked as Rey grabbed a protein shake and joined the others at the table.  Rey just rolled her eyes and poked Poe in the ribs, replying “Its a good thing you acquired a few battle scars or none of us would ever be able to do anything but bask in your beauty.   At least Finn doesn’t  look like a pretty, soft, fly boy.”  Finn stopped looking at his breakfast and flashed Rey a dazzling smile.  Rey’s heart skipped a beat, though she covered her embarrassment by flicking protein shake at Poe.  “Come on  guys, we’d better get down to briefing or General Organa will have our hides fed to banthas.” said Finn as he pushed aside the remains of his breakfast and stood up.

 

 

The playful mood of  breakfast quickly dissipated under the somber stare of General Leia Organa.  “Well, as you all know we have been successful in recovering some of the ancient artefacts located in the lost temples, thus preventing them from falling into the hands of the Knights of Ren and the First Order. However, in addition to the latest recovery, we acquired an even more ancient scroll that appears to contain a prophecy of sorts.  We have been able to decipher most of this document, which has accurately described events occurring over the last thousand years events, and goes on to describe the rebuilding of darkside force users after the demise of the Sith.  Although not entirely clear, the prophecy points to the legions of the darkside obtaining  a weapon of unimaginable power. It was alluded that this weapon will ultimately decide the fate of the galaxy for the next thousand years, and whether it will be dominated by the light or dark side of the force.”  Finn coughed and shyly put his hand up to interrupt.  “I’m sorry General, but what has this got to do with the mission on Bespin?”  Finn shrunk under the General’s scrutiny.  “Of course,  our goals on Bespin include finding and securing what we think is the last vial of technovirus, lost by the late prominant banking clan member, Hugo Demask, just prior to his death.  As we know from Damasks’ studies, this virus is capable of turning organic lifeforms into monstrous techobeasts that can be commanded through the dark side of the force, and thus with it the First Order and Kylo Ren could create an army to dominate the galaxy.  Our intelligence confirms the virus is on Bespin, and the prophecy we uncovered mentions darkside wielders gaining the weapon of immense power on Bespin.  We believe that the  weapon mentioned  by the prophecy may be the technovirus, so it is even more imperative that we do not let it fall in to the hands of the First Order.”  The room was silent for several long seconds as this latest development was digested.  Organa turned to Poe.  “Flight Commander Dameron, will you please run through your entry and exit strategies.”

 

 

 

 

Rey was already reaching the limits of exhaustion before Kylo Ren stepped out of the entrance to the gas processing centre, closely followed by none other than Snoke.  They had had to fight their way through numerous  squads of stormtroopers after finding the technovirus in the abandoned research lab in the annals of the city.   Noticing the facilities towards the back of the plant, Rey turned to Fin and Poe and pointed to the large circular chamber that overshadowed the interconnected machineries  

“If you place the vial in that energy condenser at the end of that piping system and switch it on , it should have enough boom to completely destroy all remnants of the technivirus.  Go.  I’ll hold off Ren and Snoke.”  

Finn replied “Rey, you’ll never be able to take both of them.”  She snapped with a conviction that only went skin deep “Do not under estimate me.  Besides, I’ll only have to delay them until you destroy the virus, then we can make our way to the landing platforms and get out of here.  You must destroy that virus!”  Finn held her gaze and grimly nodded.  The boys took off  and started weaving their way through the machinery of the mining plant, firing their blasters behind them, trying to discourage the storm troopers who had emerged from the corridoor.  Meanwhile, Rey had ignited her light saber and was cautiously angling across the plant through intertwined piping, towards where Kylo and Snoke were surveying the scene.  Rey wondered how they had concealed their presence from her, as she had not felt them through the force until she had seen them.  She should have at least felt Kylo.  It was disturbing.  They had entered through the large loading dock doors,  and  didn’t seem to be in any hurry to engage in the fray.   Rey knew her skills and powers had grown since her last encounter with the dark master of the Knights of Ren, but she didn’t fool herself that she could best the combined efforts of Snoke and Kylo for long.  She just hoped she could draw out this confrontation to give her friends time to destroy the virus and escape. 

Metallic and subdued, Kylo’s voice cut through the noise of blasters and fighting in the distance.  “You have grown powerful since we last met, you must have found that pathetic relic of a jedi after all.  No matter.  The relic will be destroyed, and you will be given the opportunity to learn from a true master of the force.”  Strong and defiant Rey countered “You and Snoke have nothing to teach me that I wish to learn.  Your Master is the fossil.”  Snoke merely stood with a sinister smile in the background.  Rey could sense the growing dark energies emanating from her opponents, and she could almost see the dark tentacles that reached out with dark abandon.  She knew she could not keep this conversation going for long.  Breathing deeply, she centred herself, and let the force flow through her as she focused on the upcoming fight. 

Kylo ignited his light saber and it crackled and hummed in the hazy air,  the scarlet hues throwing dark shadows across the interconnected strands of piping.  

“It’s true.  I underestimated you in our last encounter, but you will have to forgive me for being distracted.  It’s time I gave you a proper lesson.” 

“I hope you remember how that worked out for you at Starkiller Base.”  admonished Rey.  “I see I didn’t completely destroy your weapon.  Perhaps this time.” 

Ren advanced on her and thrust his red glowing sword towards her heart.  Rey met it with her own blue beam, and the blades spat and crackled as the plasma streams crashed against each other.  Abruptly, Kylo swept forward with determined and purposeful strokes and Rey parried his broad stokes with her own as she backed up to avoid the sizzling crimson blade.  Before he could bring his sword through her Form IV defence pattern she jumped and flipped into the space behind him, then pirouetted to face him as he turned to meet her.    As they danced around each other, each attacking and defending in turn, Rey could feel Kylo gradually gaining the advantage.  She drew on the Force even more deeply, and attacked with everything she had, but succeeded only in preventing him from driving her further back.  She stretched out her feelings towards her friends, felt them at the back of the plant and knew they had reached the condenser.  Please hurry, she thought desperately, her energy was beginning to wane.  Kylo must have felt her change in focus as he glanced in their direction.  “Your compassion is an insidious weakness.  You will learn” he intoned as she felt him strike out with the force.  The storage silo to the left of her friends inexorably began to topple towards them.  Rey’s light saber fell to the floor as she flung out her arms to help her direct the force to support the silo and prevent it from falling on her friends.  She felt, rather than saw, as Finn threw the virus into the condenser and slammed the hatch, and a deep rumbling trembled the plant as  Poe pushed the ignition button.  Rey did not let her relief at the destruction of the technovirus affect her concentration as she conducted the force with her hands to deflect the silo away from her friends.  She did not hear the thin, dry laughter as Snoke snuck up behind her and snapped the dark collar around her neck.  At once the silo crashed to the ground, obscuring her friends from sight.  She staggered forward and clutched at her throat as she struggled to draw in breath.  Darkness swirled at the edges of her vision as she collapsed onto her knees.  Through the fog she thought she heard the distorted voice of Kylo Ren.  “I want them all taken alive.”  He loomed into her fading vision.  “I see we have the beginnings of proper deference.”  Resisting to the last, the void then took her and dragged her into nothingness.

 

Waves of dizziness and nausea plagued Rey as she slowly surfaced into the realms of the living.  She felt herself laying on a soft pallet, with her arms bound behind her, having lost count of the times she had struggled to sense, only to be dragged into darkness once more.  Eventually, she was able to gather her thoughts for more than a few seconds, though she felt weak and powerless.  Opening her eyes, she tried to lift her head and survey her surroundings, though it was difficult to comprehend her situation as the universe continued to spin uncontrollably across her vision.  Though she tried, she was unable to use her force sense to ascertain anything .  She blinked as the world slowly stopped spinning, and resolved into the dark figure of Kylo Ren sitting in a chair watching her.  Sudden panic overtook her and she leapt off the pallet, only to stand there shaking as the dizziness and nausea overtook her once again.  Before she faded into blackness, she saw Kylo get off the chair and step towards her.  Unconsciousness folded her in its embrace once yet again as she helplessly fell forward into the imposing figure.  Kylo enclosed his arms around Rey as she fainted, then gently placed her back on the pallet.  As he left the cell, he spoke to the guard “Notify me once she is fully awake, then have her and the fellow prisoners brought before Supreme Leader Snoke and myself.

 

 

 

Kneeling before the distorted figure of Snoke, Kylo gave a full report on Reys condition “The Kho’la Dohm works as you surmised.  She is cut off from the light, and more weakened than we estimated.”  

“Then perhaps we should just dispose of her friends, as it should not be too difficult to control her in such a weakened state.”  conjectured Snoke.

“Her connection to the light no longer exists, but her will is still strong.  If we are to truly turn her into our willing instrument, it will require leverage and cunning.  Her Resistance friends are nothing.  We can use them to our ends now, and then still destroy them at a later time as we so decide.” 

“Indeed you have grown wise, my young apprentice.  Although the outcome is inevitable, it is still a delicate task I entrust to you.”

“You guidance has taught me to be thorough.  If  we can get her to agree to the bonding oaths, it will quicken turning her to our ends.  This must be done before the next nexus point to assure First Order dominance of the galaxy.”

“The First Order will rule regardless, but I leave the details to you.”  Recognizing the dismissal, Kylo bowed and strode towards the exit, eager to progress the task at hand.

 

 

The storm troopers dragged Rey to her feet and out the door of her cell.  She had awoken some time before, and although the dizziness had passed, she would have fallen from her feet if the rough grasp of her guards had not held her up.  She stumbled between their hold as they marched her through seemingly endless corridors and check points.  At last they reached a lift to emerge in a large cathedral type room with exposed leviathan beams where Snoke and Ren were standing on a centrally raised platform.  More troopers restrained Poe and Finn in tight grips in front of the platform, and her captors maneuvered her over to stand before the platform.  She did not understand why they were not all dead, but a foreboding feeling entered her soul.  She turned her pale face towards Snoke as his smooth, silky tones swept around the room. 

“Well my dear Rey, its so nice to be able to finally engage you in civilised conversation.”   

“I highly doubt anything you engage in will be civilised ” spat Rey, trying to inject a strength to her voice that she did not feel.  

“Why, you underestimate me.  I am going to give you an opportunity to save your friends, when I could have just had you all killed, or worse.  That’s quite civilised, I think.”  

“Whether you kill us all or not, you will still never be able to use the technovirus.” retorted Rey.  Snoke just laughed.  “Be that as it may, I have a proposition for you.  You will agree to marry Kylo Ren, and your friends will go free.”   It took a moment for Rey to process what she had just heard, and remove her astounded  jaw from the floor .  She glanced at Poe and Finn and could see stunned disbelief in their eyes.  Rey said flippantly “I didn’t realise Kylo found it so hard to get a date.  Though I guess being so career driven, it must be hard to find the time.”  Kylo whorled forward, like a tornado whipped up from a storm, and thrust his splayed fingers forward as Poe started to choke and gasp for air.  He thrust his metal snout towards Rey and the muted, attenuated voice filled the room with menace.  “Enough bargaining.  You will agree to our terms, or you will watch as I torture and kill your friend.  We will see how much more agreeable you are after his death, and if you are not, then we still have another.”  

“Stop!” cried Rey.   

“Now, now Kylo, we are being civilised.” purred Snoke.    Kylo released Poe and he sagged, panting and coughing in the troopers cruel grip.  The strain of Rays false bravado was beginning to take its toll, and confusion washed across her features as she looked towards the floor  “I...  I don’t understand.” She stammered.  

“My dear Rey, there is nothing for you to understand.  All you must do is agree to say the oaths of bonding with Kylo tomorrow night and your friends leave unharmed.”   

“And if I agree, how do I know you will keep your word?”  

“Well, my dear, I think your options are limited.”

Kylo turned towards her. “Agree and your friends will be released unharmed and we will not seek them out.”  

“Very well.” sighed Rey.  “  Let my friends go, and I will agree.”  Snoke interjected “Oh, but we cannot have your friends miss your wedding.  They will be our guests of honour.  Now, Kylo, take your betrothed somewhere comfortable while arrangements are made.”   Kylo strode off the platform towards the door with barely a glance in Reys direction.  “Bring her.” He ordered.  Rey tried to peer at her friends as she was dragged after Ren into the lift, but she could not turn enough to see their faces until they entered the elevator. As the door snapped shut she caught a glimpse, and brief though it was, it was enough to catch the anger and helplessness on Finns face.  

As they dropped through the levels, Kylo addressed the soldiers.  “ Leave her with me and return to your stations.”  They released Rey onto unsteady feet as the door opened, and exited the elevator on a random floor.  Rey wished she had the strength to fight her way to freedom, but she could barely muster the energy to remain standing.  Events since the destruction of the technovirus and their capture had left her reeling, and she was still trying to figure out why she could no longer access the Force.  Yet again as she reached inward she found nothing but a void where previously a wellspring of light once flowed.  The loss of her Force powers unsettled her the most, and suddenly the enormity of her loss hit her as she inhaled a strangled gasp of air.  It was too much.  Her legs started to buckle.  Kylo swept forward to catch her before she hit the deck.  This somehow upset her even more and she writhed weakly in his arms, before she was too drained and weak to even move.   Tears leaked from her eyes as she was carried to a spartan room, still struggling to catch her breath.

 

Kylo had left her alone for some time and she had just lay there on the bed in the quasi darkness.  No energy left to even move, cry or even rage against the tides of fortune that had brought her so low.  The only small sense of solace was the thought that Poe and Finn may yet get out of this alive.  Short that those odds were.  Still, she supposed, at least they were alive.  At least she was still alive.  Surely there must yet be a way out of this.  The First Order did not yet rule the galaxy, and with no technovirus, perhaps they never would.  She slowly sat up and peered about.  She wondered if this was some Administrators or Officers quarters, as apart from the bed, there was only a refreshment chamber off to one side, a clothing recess next to it and a small utility table and chair next to the bed.  She stood up and tottered over to the refreshment station to splash water over her face.  Starring at her face in the reflection screen, she  saw a pale, grey ghost with limp hair and dark rings circling her eyes.  Blinking the last of the water from her eyes she took a closer look at the thin, dark band encircling her throat.  Menacing and matte black with the dark oval crystal attached at the front.  Tilting her head and feeling around the back, she could neither see, nor feel, a clasp or means of opening the macabre jewellery.  She was not even sure what material the band was made of, it was simply a strip of dark cool material that ran in a thin band about as wide as her finger about her neck.  There were many facets cut into the oval, no light reflected out from its dark depths.  Some form of rational thought was beginning to return to her frayed mind, and she guessed that the black band was the reason she could not use her force skills.  She wasn’t sure if the weakness and confusion that had permeated her being since she was captured originated with her loss of contact with the Force or from the collar itself, but as dire as it seemed, small seeds of hope had taken root in the dark recesses of her mind.  Perhaps if she could hang on, survive, and be patient, a way could be found to remove the collar.  The harsh, lonely sands of Jakku had taught her she had depths of strength and persistence unavailable to most, and her apprenticeship under Luke had only added more means to utilize that essential steel core of her being, that remained like an anchor to remind her who she was.  

 

 

Poe almost wished the troopers had left them bound and gagged, as Finn had not stopped his panicked ramblings since they had been ungainly deposited in the cell hours previously.  “Finn, you need to stop.  This is not helping Rey or us.” Finn just slammed his fist into the red and black patterned walls, and then slowly deflated as he caught Poe’s gaze.  “Your right.  I just can’t  believe this is happening.  We’ve escaped them before, we just need to do it again.”  

“Let’s just be thankful were all alive to contemplate our escape.”  replied Poe.  The strain of calming Finn had enabled Poe to keep a handle on his jittered thoughts, but cracks were appearing in his mental barricades as images of his last internment with the First Order flitted through his mind.  

“Even if they execute us, they’ll have to move us out of our cell.  Maybe we can make a break for it then.  “ stated Finn once more.  “Or if they torture”  

“Enough”  barked Poe, as he started shaking and blowing.  

“Poe.  Buddy.  I’m sorry.  I’ll  shut up.”  said Finn with wide, worried eyes, as he placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.  “Really.  I wont say another thing, just...  just ...”  Finn’s breathing slowed as the dark terrors that infected Poe’s soul slowly loosed their grip.  Shakily, after a time, he attempted a smile and said “Are there lothpigs flying around outside?”  Finn cocked his head and looked confused.  “Well that would certainly be less strange than you offering to be quiet.” 

“In fact, the only times you’re ever quiet is when...”  

Silence permeated the cell as both of them sighed in tandem.  Finn leaned back into the wall, while Poe swung his legs onto the bench.  

“Rey”  whispered Finn, with a voice filled with such longing and supressed emotion that it nearly broke Poe’s heart.  

“Rey”  repeated Poe in a steadier, but no less burdened voice.  “You know she will do whatever they ask if it means saving us, don’t you?” said Finn .  

“I know.”  replied Poe.  

And then the silence remained uninterrupted for a long time as they both sat there in sad contemplation.

 

The incongruous form of Kylo Ren carrying white lace surprised Rey as the door opened with a swoosh.  She had been sitting cross legged on the bed, mustering the will to meditate, but she couldn’t keep herself from repeatedly trying to connect with the Force.  It's absence was both disturbing and distracting.  Remaining silent, she followed him with her eyes as he stepped across the room and lay the dress on the bed beside her, resisting the urge to strike his face or shrink away.  He turned, took off the mask, placed it on the table, and sat in the chair.  Ren’s face twitched as though he wasn’t quite sure how to start the conversation.  

“This was my Grandmother’s.  You will wear this tomorrow at the ceremony.” 

 Blank and muted, with no expression crossing her features, she merely looked at him and said nothing.  Abruptly he stoop up and began to pace back and forth across the room.  

“You don't understand.  But you will.   You can’t run from your destiny.  You must embrace it.”  Meeting her eyes, he implored “This is not how I wished it to go.  There was no choice.”  A fire flared up within Rey’s breast.  

“Oh really, you think sending me flowers or buying me a drink might have made me forget that you are an evil, sadistic killer?  One sweet word, and it would just slip my mind that you are a part of on organisation that’s murdered billions and terrorized the galaxy?  Not to mention the minor crimes of kidnapping me and torturing my friends?”  

Rens face contorted.  “Evil is a word used by the ignorant and weak.  You do not see the full picture.”  He stalked from the room, but called out as he left 

“The ceremony will take place tomorrow afternoon.  I will send attendants to aid your preparations.”

 

After a night full of fitfull sleep, where she consistently woke in cold sweats from monsters terrorising her dreams, Rey was once again dragged before Supremo Leader Snoke.  The storm troopers deposited her in Front of his platform, where she was dwarfed by the wraith sitting on  his monolith of a throne.  He regarded her coolly as she stood there guarding her expression.  

“I trust you find your accommodations satisfactory?”

“Have you harmed my friends?”

Snoke chuckled with a rasp like husking, as though he had a throat full of gravel.

“Do not concern yourself with the fate of your friends.  Your husband to be has taken full responsibility for their welfare.”

“Come closer girl, and let me see you properly.”

Rey stubbornly remained where she was.  Snoke’s  lips thinned in displeasure so that they almost seemed to be non existent.  With an offhand gesture, Rey was dragged forward by an invisible hand about her throat and held in the air in front of the sinister Leader.  He reached out a talon like hand and caressed her face.

“So young.  So naive.”

His hand slowly trailed across her jaw as he studied her and slowly made its way down her neck.  Rey fought back the revulsion and nausea that was evoked by his touch, and instead threw daggers with her eyes. Tracing the collar about her neck, his fingers lingered on the dark crystal at the front.  He slithered his fingers down her form, outlining the curve of her breast and hip before returning his gaze to her eyes.  If she could have murdered him with her face, she would have.  He smiled.  Sinisterly.  He delicately twisted his fingers and wrist in front of her face and pain flooded her mind as he invaded her inner depths.  Disjointed images flashed across her consciousness as Snoke rummaged through her brain, lingering slightly longer on the things that piqued his interest.  He quickly flashed through her past, and her years on Jakku, but delved slightly deeper when images of Luke and her training flashed across her mind.   Suddenly she was released from the painful clawing of her mind and was dropped unceremoniously the floor with a thud. She stayed splayed and sitting, using her arms to hold herself up as she panted with the lingering distress of Snoke clawing through her mind.  

“The universe could not have given me a more perfect vessel.  You will serve me well.”

“I will never serve you!” Ray hissed in defiance.

“Oh my dear, I think you will.  I think you will.”  

 

 

 

After being washed and combed and trussed in white lace Rey was led to a large ceremonial cavern.  It had two tiers, the top stage lined with stormtroopers.  Officers and lackeys lined the floor, filed in crisp ordered rows facing the font stage.  Suspended from the ceiling in a gross parody of chandeliers was Poe and Finn. Round platforms barely wide enough to contain then were ringed with wraith shields and she could see Finn shouting, but the platforms must have been sonar shielded as well, as no sound penetrated the expansive room.  She had been warned that her immediate cooperation was required, unless she wanted to witness her friend’s pain and death, so she allowed herself to be escorted down the aisle.  As she passed the last section before the raised steps, she shivered as she passed under scrutiny of six silently brooding masked figures standing next to the walls, seemingly disinterested and bored, though their  slovenly leanings radiated evil intent.  She felt as though she was wading through dark, swirling water and could barely lift her legs to walk up the steps to the platform.  Somehow she managed to keep lifting one foot after the other until she stood beside Ren in front of Snoke.  The air felt treacle thick and only begrudgingly entered her lungs.

Without fanfare Snoke begun proceedings.

“Honoured guests, we are fortunate to be witnessing the beginnings of a joining that will greatly benefit the cause of bringing Order to the galaxy.  May the First Order always reign supreme.”

“Both of you repeat the vows of joining after me.”  Snoke placed his palms with splayed fingers across one another, and to Reys surprise and horror she felt tendrils of the Force start to weave in and out and around herself and Kylo.

“I vow that I will speak only truth within this bond of joining that shall be broken only by death.”

Kylo and Rey’s voiced joined together in a jarring, unemotional monotone, that somehow seemed to harmonize anyway.

Snoke split his hands apart, and both Kylo and Rey jerked slightly as they felt the Force bind them tightly.  

Snoke had that sinister smile back on his face again.

“You may retire to complete the bonding.”

Ren grabbed Reys hand in a rough grip, and she had no choice but to follow him out of the room.  She thought she heard sniggers from next to the wall, and she chanced a look towards her friends.  Poe just sat dejectedly in his cage, while she thought Finn was screaming something, but she couldn’t make out what it was.

 

Ren paused at the stormtrooper guarding the exit.  

“Have the prisoners brought to launch bay 7.  Immediately.”  

“Right away Sir.” said the trooper, hurriedly saluting as he rushed away.

Kylo relaxed his grip on Rey’s hand somewhat, but still continued to drag her along the angulated corridoors to the hanger bay.  In front of her stood her beloved ship that had been her means of freedom and venturing through the galaxy.  He released her and commanded her to stay where she was, but somehow she started to slowly drift towards the Millennium Falcon as though pulled in by tractor beam.  However, she had only taken two stuttered steps when fierce Force bonds stopped her in her tracks, holding her in a vice like tension.  Kylo strode over to the storm troopers stationed at the entry ramp, and Rey sensed the scowl emanating underneath the dark visage. 

“Have two restraining chairs brought on board and bolted in the galley.  I want timers on the restraints set to release in twelve hours, and I want it done quickly.   With crisp salutes, they hurried off to do Ren’s bidding.  

Making his way back to back to her, he stopped and became still, as though uncertain how to proceed.

“I am certain Supreme Leader Snoke does not see the value in keeping your friends around.  Although he may not be interested in honouring the bargain you made, I intend to uphold it.  Prior to our jump to hyperspace, your friends will be released with their ship, and held in restraint for twelve hours.  After such time, they will be safe unless they are so foolish as to seek us out.”

Movement at the entry door heralded the arrival of the prisoners.

“Rey, Rey!  Has he hurt you?  We will find a way to get you out of this Rey.”   cried Finn in an anguished exhalation, which was quickly silenced with a blow to the stomach.  It did not stop Finn from trying to drag his guards over to Rey, and his desperate struggles forced Ren to intervene.  With an outstretched gesture, Finn was held by the throat, his toes just touching the floor as he was lifted up.  Poe did not struggle, but grim lines of worry and concern etched his face.

“Fools.  You remain as you are only through my grace.  I would have let you be disposed of, but you and your pathetic Resistance is of no consequence.”

Despite the cruel grip in which he was held, in a croaky voice Finn still managed to goad Ren.

“Well, we were of consequence in your plans to achieve the technovirus.  You failed to achieve the weapon, and we will continue to foil your plans until you and your dark Order are wiped out.”

Ren removed his dark mask to reveal a gloating smile, nonchalantly placing it under his arm.

“Truly, you are fools.  We achieved all of our objectives at Bespin, including the acquisition of our long sort after weapon.”  He strode forward and placed his arm possessively on Rey’s shoulder.  

“I think it’s time you departed, you keep me from my wife.”    Still held in the bonds of the Force, Rey was unable to move, but tears started streaming down her face as her friends were taken to the ship.  

“Monster.” Shouted Poe as they were being dragged up the ramp.  Rey finally managed to find her voice.

“I had no choice, it was this,  or death and torture for us all.  I would make the same choice to keep you safe, over and over again.  And you will always be worth it.”

Her friends disappeared from her view.

 

 

Though her  tears had dried by the time she had reached the new quarters assigned to Ren, dejection and dispair had seeped through her soul as the reality of her situation came into focus .  She barely wanted to think about what the future could hold, as all avenues seemed equally daunting.  Ren palmed the lock and the door opened with a swish.

“After you, my Lady.”

Stepping hesitantly over the threshhold, Rey took in the room in a gestalten sweep.  It was large, with the far side showcasing the cold space of the galaxy through floor to ceiling pentagonal windows.  Half of the room seemed to be taken up by an expansive exercise floor, with the other half containing a large black bed and other living comforts.  Ren stepped through the doorway and wanting to be as far away from him as possible, Rey walked over to stare out of the steel enclosed windows.

Placing his mask on the table, he removed his cloak and draped it over a chair.  He regarded the white silhouette of Rey outlined by stars, with her back turned to him in a vulnerable gesture of dismissal and defiance.

“You made a good bargain, one life for two.  I am glad I didn’t have to destroy you or your friends to make it.”

Bitterness edged her words in  reply “Yes, that’s  just what I was looking for in a husband.  Someone who refrains from killing me and my friends.”

He couldn’t help but admire her spirit.  

“Our joining was foretold Rey.  You should not run from your destiny.”

“Do I look as though I’m running to you?”

“I admit I was shocked when Supreme Leader Snoke revealed the intricacies of the prophesy to me.  In time, you will understand.  Together we will shape the new life of the  galaxy, you and I.”

“I do not want to shape anything with a monster like you.”

“I am no monster!  You have been surrounded by those who are too weak to understand power and it’s uses.  I will show you the fallacy of their teachings.  Compassion is a liability, it limits the strength of your will.  Look inside yourself, and you will find this to be true.  I will teach you the full extent of the Force.”

“I do not regret my compassion for my friends, and I am neither weakened nor limited by it.  You can teach me nothing.”

It was well past time to put Rey in her place thought Ren, as with a snarl he used the Force to rip her gown into shreds with such violence that small pieces scattered about the room.  

“I thought that was your grandmothers” said Rey.

 “I have no problems destroying things that are precious to me if I think they’re in my way.” he snapped

“Face me and face your destiny!”

The air felt cold on her and brought out goosebumps on her now naked skin, but she refused to show fear as she turned to face Ren with a defiant stare.  The slight desert waif he had previously met was no longer, and his loins stirred as he regarded her sinusoid curves.  She had filled out with a sinewy grace as all her training had taken its effect on her body, though her hair still held the odd sun bleached streak as it cascaded down her shoulders.

Fixing him with a steely gaze, she said

“You are not even half a man compared to my friends.”

With Ren stalking towards her, her resolve faltered slightly and she stepped back into the cold barrier of the window.  He stepped close to her, but merely ran his gaze up and down her body, drinking in the perfection that would soon be his.  He spoke in husky tones as he reached up to lightly brush the small curve of her breast.

“Oh, Rey.  I think you’ll find me man enough.  And you certainly are enough woman.”

Reacting out of fear and instinct,  Rey aggressively swatted his hand aside, but succeeded only in being caught in his grip as he pushed her wrist into the plazglass.  

“You remember your friends, the ones I left behind in the hunk of junk ship?  I can still order this ship back to that vessel, where I can take you in front of them before I have them killed.  Is that what you want?”

“No”  Ray choked out, as her fear started to grow into anger.

“Then you will submit to me or suffer the consequences.”

He released her wrist, which fell to her side, and touched both hands to her face as he tilted her head up to his as he moved in closer.  Insistently, he placed his lips on her hers and as she felt his presence envelop her she gasped, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.  It was not like that first forbidden kiss she shared with Finn, gentle and sweet, but demanding and needy.  He took his hands off her face and ran them down the curves of her body, the left squeezing the outline of her small, but perfectly formed, breast,  while the other traced fire over the curve of her hip and thigh.  A growing pressure on her stomach made her aware of the bulge growing steadily larger within his robes, and her mind recoiled in fear at her growing awareness of his lust.  Suddenly, he stepped back and she would have fallen if not for her back to the glass.  He walked over to the table, and swiftly removed his boots and robe.  As he peeled back his pants, Rey’s eyes widened as she saw his member spring free like an angry serpent.  Long and as thick as her wrist, it had a bulbous purple head and grew thicker toward the base where his balls hung full and round.  As it twitched in his heat, the natural shyness of her days in the dessert flooded back, and she quickly averted her gaze.  He smirked at her obvious naiveté. 

“Now let me teach you what a liability your compassion can be.  Come.  Lay down on the bed.”

Rey took a shallow breath and slowly did as he commanded, making her way on shaky legs over to the bed and lying down with her knees pressed tightly together.   Kylo walked over and grabbed  her ankles, pulling her down until her knees were hanging over the edge of the bed.  He aimed his savage scrutiny at her.

“I will show you the power of the Dark side, Rey.  These are your first steps.  Peace is a lie.  There is only passion.”

He knelt on the floor at the end of the bed.

“Open your legs for me, Rey.”  

Rey stubbornly took her time drawing her knees apart, angry at having to expose herself to his imposing gaze. He took his time examining the intricacy of her pink folds.  Not touching, merely enjoying forcing her to let him view her flesh as he wished, building her tension.  Then he gently lay a finger at her entrance, causing her to jerk in shock.  Smiling, he began to slowly run his finger up and down her outer lips, and his smile widened as he saw the deepening of pink as blood rushed to the area, swelling her folds so that her flower seemed to bloom and open.

“Are you really so powerless to stop me Rey?  Or is it your compassion that holds you in bondage?”

Rey’s simmering anger flared into white hot hate.  Hatred of his words, hatred of his power over her and hatred of what reactions he was triggering in her body.  

He lent forward to taste the saltiness of her, circling his tongue around her entrance before he made his way up to tease her slight hood.  Flicking his tongue rapidly over her nub, he elicited a slight moan from Reys’s lips, so he drew his index finger and pressed it lightly at her entrance.  He felt a flood of wetness on his finger, which he teased out to moisten both her lips.  Continuing his assault with his tongue, he lightly inserted his finger into her tight depths and she twitched and moaned again, louder this time.  Unhurriedly invading her deepest parts, he was genuinely surprised when he found himself pressing against a barrier.

“Oh Rey, you were only ever meant to belong to me.” 

He raised himself up and with a gesture Force pushed her further up the bed.  He maneuvered himself between her legs and studied her face as he delicately brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.  He could see that she was no longer able to think or reason with any acuity, that her whole being had been reduced to a state of physical being.  Wanting to push her further into depravity, he lent down and took her nipple in his mouth, and sucked it hard before moving over to the other one.  Turning his head, he watched as her nipples flushed and hardened.  Her body was his to command, and he delighted in the control he had over her reactions, regardless of her wishes.  He drew his body further up, and grabbing his pulsing member her rubbed it up and down and around her opening, spreading her fluid and using it to lubricate his shaft. He positioned it at her entrance and inserted it a fraction.  It was going to be a tight fit.  Rey seemed to snap out of her sexual delirium as she realised he was trying to enter her, and tried to push his chest away from her.

“No. No. No.  No.  No.” She sobbed under her breath as tears began to slide down her cheeks.  She did not want this.  He could feel the fear radiating off her and drank it in with the Dark side, filling himself with power.  She might as well have tried to move a monolith.  He held her tight, and rammed himself in to the hilt, tearing through her barrier.  Her scream echoed loudly around the room.

“Nooooooh!”

She became became rigid with pain, and he roughly grabbed her chin.

“Look me in the eye.”

As she complied, he saw the suffering etched in her face as his member stretched her virgin opening.

“The bond of joining has been sealed.  You are forever mine”

On the last word he pushed in even further than she thought possible, smashing his balls against her and then began to eagerly thrust himself in and out, giving her no chance to process the painful stretching of her inner curves.  He varied the pace between furious thrusting, and slow deep thrusts where he held himself deep inside her.  The burning pain between her legs abated as she grew accustomed to his size, and slowly a pleasurable warmth started spreading from her centre.  To her horror she began to feel herself buck and rise to meet his incoming thrusts, clutching at his back as passion started to consume her body.  She had thought the pain was bad, but enjoying his rutting was infinitely worse.  Locked in each others embrace, their movements slowly synchronising to the inevitable crescendo, Rey saw the ecstasy in Kylo’s face as he dominated her.  Her shame at her pleasure driving him to greater heights.  Rey not only hated him, and what he was doing, but felt a deep loathing and hatred for herself too.  Hating herself for no longer wanting it to stop.  Unexpectedly, he grabbed her hips and rolled over onto his back, so she found herself sitting impaled on his cock.  The cessation of his thrusting had intensified her need, so she started grinding herself up and down his length, tilting her head back with pleasure.  The sight of her breasts bouncing as his cock repeatedly disappeared within her nearly pushed Kylo over the edge, but he held back as he wanted her to feel the full humiliation of making herself come on his cock.  She learnt forward and started riding him with dark abandon and sweat dripped off her nipple hitting his chest.  Violent heat started to course through her body as she relentlessly pounded up and down on his cock.  A dark energy wrapped itself around her and she forgot about her plight, her friends, her training and was consumed only by the sensation that was gaining momentum as Kylo’s member stroked her insides.  A voice she didn’t recognize was crying out in passion as a deep shuddering rose steadily into an orgasm that made her eyes go black as she convulsed on top of the prone Kylo.  As the violent orgasm continued to rock her body, a dark power flashed through her being and she had not known such a sensation was even possible.  Her tight opening clenching itself around his cock was too much for Kylo, and he grunted with satisfaction as he spilled his seed deep within her womb.  As the dark power leapt from her, she collapsed onto Kylo’s chest in exhaustion, unable to move or even raise her head.  She stayed like that for some time as he softened inside her, but eventually he rolled her off him and wrapped his arms possessively about her as he pulled her into the curve of his body.  She had nothing left to resist him, so she lay quietly against his side and succumbed to the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
